


play

by stonerskittles



Series: teen wolf bingo [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Scott McCall, M/M, play mating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 08:46:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5702287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonerskittles/pseuds/stonerskittles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Turn over,” Stiles croaks, unable to keep his hands off Scott.</p>
            </blockquote>





	play

“Turn over,” Stiles croaks, unable to keep his hands off Scott.

His best friend smells so good right now, the pseudo heat making him smell fucking fantastic - and that was  _ before _ Stiles touched him, before the kissing and the touching and - Scott had soaked his boxers with his slick, begged Stiles to take them off and touch him properly, where he aches. 

Stiles might be the Alpha, but Scott has all the power here, especially when he uses  _ that _ voice, writhing on Stiles’ bed and rubbing his cock. The whining was Stiles’ undoing, what made him lose all control, any protests or excuses of  _ it’s just play. _

Scott rushes to comply, grabbing a pillow to put under his hips and raises on his knees, ass in the air. 

He’s tempted to tease the Omega, fuck him with his tongue a little first, get him more sloppy, but they’re both too far gone for that. Stiles lines himself up, clutching the base of his cock to stop himself from coming the second he sinks into Scott’s tight heat. 

“I can’t knot you,” Stiles mutters into Scott’s neck, needing to say the words aloud or he’ll forget. He already feels dizzy; overwhelmed with the scent of sex and them, and Scott is gripping him like a vice, sending all the air out of him. Stiles nips at Scott’s shoulder, barely pulling out before he’s rocking back. “I  _ shouldn’t _ knot you.”

The whine Scott lets out goes straight to Stiles’ heart. “Please, Alpha. I need it.” 

Fuck, the words alone have his knot starting to swell, but then Scott tilts his head to the side, a silent offering Stiles takes advantage of, sucking a mark on the side of Scott’s neck before groaning. 

“I can’t,” Stiles pants, stomach tightening. “But…” 

He slides his hand down Scott’s back until he can feel where they’re joined, and slides a finger in alongside his cock. The result is immediate; Scott moans and clenches, which is all Stiles needs and he’s coming, tip of his cock still inside Scott.

Stiles fucks Scott the best he can, adding another two fingers by the time Scott comes. He lifts himself off Scott’s back so he can rub at the Omega’s shoulders gently until Scott makes a small noise and relaxes. 

He falls to the side and Scott follows, throwing the pillow to the floor and cuddling up to Stiles. They lie like that for a few minutes, before Scott starts to rut against his thigh, mouthing at Stiles’ nipple.

"Give me a minute," Stiles laughs. 


End file.
